


Yours

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [6]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Brief naked J2, Businessman!Jared - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Jensen pining for Jared, Love Notes-Sort of, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tease!Jared, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen isn’t looking forward to being alone for ten days while Jared is on a business trip halfway across the globe. Jared makes sure he doesn’t leave Jensen alone. (Jensen POV)</p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This part was a bit unexpected. It's short and fun. I hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Thank you to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai), [TxDorA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA), [aire_blair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aire_blair/pseuds/aire_blair), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your quick betas and helpful suggestions. You ladies are awesome!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> 

 

 

~*~

Jensen slipped smoothly into the driver’s seat of his Audi and closed the door behind him. It had been a long night and he just wanted to go home and snuggle up in his bed with Jared. He only had another week and a half before the other side of the bed would be empty for far longer than he cared to think about.

He slid his key into the ignition getting ready to start the car but stopped, frown creasing his forehead slightly when he noticed a small piece of paper being held in place on his windshield by the wiper blade.

He grumbled something about people leaving fliers on other people’s cars and opened his door to snag it from its place. Jensen was about to crumple it up into a ball and throw it in the backseat when the words caught his eye.

In deep, broad strokes of black, permanent marker, the words **_YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL_** jumped out at him. Jensen grinned at the familiar scrawl. His cell phone rang, then, and he let the paper flutter down onto the passenger’s seat so he could dig his phone out of his front pocket.

“Hey. Yeah, I’m on my way home.”

~*~

**~ One Week Later…Thursday ~**

 

Jensen was taking a break in between sets and was sitting at the bar. Steve had just disappeared off to the stock room to get another bottle of one thing or another when someone tapped Jensen on the shoulder. He finished chewing the pretzel he had in his mouth and swallowed as he looked over to see who it was. He met the dark brown eyes of a woman he wasn’t familiar with; she was dressed in a form-hugging, red cocktail dress and her auburn hair was pulled up in a pile of tousled curls. He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

At his questioning expression, the woman asked, “You’re Jensen, right? From up there?” She gestured toward the stage to where Mike was mid-set.

She seemed a little star-struck and Jensen smiled. It wasn’t unusual to have a few girls asking for selfies with him after he’d been up on stage. He nodded.

“Yeah.”

Surprisingly, she didn’t ask for a picture. Instead, she held out a slip of paper that had been folded in two. “Someone asked me to give this to you. I think you have a fan,” she said with a wry grin.

He stared down at the paper for a moment before reaching out to take it with a polite thank you.

It couldn’t be from Jared; he was working tonight. Someone was probably just passing along a phone number; it happened a lot in Jensen’s line of work. Jensen would quietly tear it up and throw it out later on.

He unfolded the paper and read it.

 

**_I WANT YOU_ **

 

Jensen’s eyes snapped up from the note. He wanted to ask the girl where she’d gotten it from, who had given it to her, but she was already lost in the sea of people.

He looked back down at the paper. There was a small heart with an arrow through it just below the bold words. He snorted at the cheesiness of it before folding it up again and pocketing it.

~*~

**~ Friday ~**

 

Tonight, he found his latest “love letter” taped to the outside of his locker. Instead of being written on a piece of paper like the last couple, there was a glossy four-by-six photograph of him from yesterday’s set. It had been taken somewhere around the end of the song since Jensen was dressed only in a green G-string and his back was turned to the camera, his face caught in profile. Across the bottom was written:

 

**_I’M WATCHING YOU (nice ass, by the way)_ **

 

Jensen was startled and he swallowed down his laugh when Tom suddenly walked into the dressing room coming fresh off a set. He quickly tucked the photo in with his things not wanting the other man to see it. Tom was a great guy and all, but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Something like this, he’d find something to tease Jensen mercilessly about.

He was really going to have to talk to Jared about leaving things like this lying around in the open.

~*~

**~ Saturday ~**

 

Jensen punched out another thrust and spread his legs as he lowered himself into a seductive squat; his thigh muscles burned with the stretch. He could just make out Jared in the dim lights of the club, smug smile on his face, knowing that he was the one who was taking Jensen home tonight.

So far, Jensen hadn’t found any more notes today. He’d talked to Jared about the picture last night and all Jared had to say was, “Well, it’s true.” And then he had toppled Jensen over onto the bed and had proceeded to show him what a nice ass it really was. Jensen was still feeling it tonight as he pushed back up and crossed the stage snapping his pants off and making the women (and a good handful of men) go wild.

Tonight was bittersweet. Jared was leaving Tuesday morning, first thing, for a conference in Belgium. He would be gone for almost two weeks. For the first time since Jensen had taken over the Prime slot, Jared was going to miss a performance.

Since telling Jensen about the unavoidable trip, Jared had been doing his best to keep Jensen’s mind off of it and his thoughts elsewhere, but Jensen was still a bit down and out. It would be the first time since they’d been married that they would be apart for more than a couple of days.

~*~

**~ Thursday ~**

 

Jensen had slept fitfully the last two nights without the warmth of Jared by his side. He was tired and his usual flow of motion just wasn’t happening. He walked over to the camcorder and shut it off (he may as well erase what he’d recorded today; it was useless) before jumping off the stage down to the floor and disconnecting his phone from the stereo throwing the room into stark silence. The morning had obviously been a bust and the afternoon wasn’t looking so hot either.

He swept his thumb over the phone’s screen and brought up his text messages. He smiled at the last text Jared had sent. It had come in this morning just as Jensen was waking up: 6:30am Dallas time; 1:30pm Belgium time.

_‘I’ll be back before you know it. Love you, babe’_

Jensen picked up his water and took a long pull from the bottle. He set it down on the table and sent a quick text off to Jared knowing the man was probably still wide awake even though it was close to ten o’clock at night where he was.

_‘Miss you’_

Less than a minute passed when Jensen’s phone chirped.

_‘Miss you more’_

\---

Jensen found another note on his car window that night. He looked around the lamp-lit parking lot as he pulled it off his window. He wet his lips as he looked down and unfolded it. One simple, but complex word was written:

 

**_MINE_ **

 

He would have been nervous if it weren’t for the almost illegible initials in the bottom corner: JP.

But how? Jared was almost five thousand miles away…

Jensen scanned the lot around him again. There wasn’t another person in sight. There was barely a sound except for the highway in the distance and a few passing cars on the main road several buildings over.

~*~

**~ Friday ~**

 

“You never answered my text from last night. How’d you do it?” he asked Jared when he called early the next morning. (Jared was on a lunch break.)

“What?” Jared’s voice was pure innocence.

“Last night, the note, the one you left on my window. I know it was you; it had your initials on it.”

“Note? Dude, I’m in Brussels. Explain how I can be both here and there at the same time. And I was in a meeting—a very long and boring one I might add—all day. Did I mention boring?”

“I know it was you.” Jensen wasn’t going to let Jared change the subject. “Who’d you put up to it? Chris? Steve?”

Jared chuckled. “Okay, okay. Fine. You got me. I just wanted to make you smile even though I can’t be there to do it in person. I had Chris put it there while you were working.” There was a quiet pause and then, “I mean it.”

It was Jensen’s turn to ask, “Mean what?”

“What the note said. You’re mine. And when I get back, I’m gonna show you all the ways that you are.”

“Hmmm… That’s a lot of ways,” Jensen teased.

“Is that a challenge, old man?”

Jensen let out a snort. “Hey, this ‘old man’ still has some moves, and if you don’t watch it, you won’t be seein’ any of ‘em.”

~*~

**~ Saturday ~**

 

Jensen grinned when he found another note under the crystal tumbler on the bar in front of him. It was more than obvious Steve had slipped it there when his back had been turned.

The condensation from his glass had left a wet ring on the paper; the dark marker had bled out some, but the words were still fully legible:

 

**_IMAGINE MY FINGERS IN YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW_ **

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” he breathed out as he shifted in his seat. His fingers tightened around the piece of paper, crumpling it. Only briefly did he wonder if Steve had read it—he hoped not.

“Man, you okay there?” Steve asked when he returned from the line of customers he’d been helping. Steve’s eyes glanced down to the glass on the counter, more than likely taking notice that the note was gone, but he said nothing.

“Huh? Yeah. I’m good, really good.” Jensen tossed back the last of his whiskey and then looked at his watch; he still had an hour before he had to hit the stage. “I…I think I’m just gonna go get some fresh air.”

“If you say so…”

Jensen was up and off the stool, leaving it rocking in his wake as he headed for the side exit of the club. And he was so going to kick Steve’s ass for that little smirk that spread over his lips at last glance.

\---

Jensen burst through the door and inhaled a deep, refreshing breath of cool, night air. He took a moment to adjust himself in his jeans.

_Jared._

He shook his head and let out a small laugh. Leave it to him to keep the game going even as far away as he was.

“Jensen?” Jensen looked toward the voice calling out to him. “What the hell’re you doin’ out here? Aren’t you supposed to be wearin’ a little less clothing and gettin' ready to get up on stage soon?” Chris asked as he strode down the side of the building and stopped next to Jensen, half-finished cigarette between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’ve got time. Just needed some air. Was gettin’ stuffy inside. Anyway, what about you, aren’t you supposed to be watching the door?”

“I’m on break. Ty’s got it covered.” He took a drag off his cigarette and then held it out to Jensen. “Smoke?”

Jensen nodded and took the cigarette from Chris. The hit of nicotine felt good, calmed him. When he went to hand it back, Chris told him to keep it.

“Break’s over anyway. I’ll catch you after the show, Jenny.”

“Fuck you, man.” Chris was the only one who ever called Jensen by that dreaded nickname; even Jared knew to steer clear of that one.

“You wish. Your gay ass ain’t gettin’ anywhere near this sweet ass.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile at Chris’ loud laugh though. They’d been friends since they were kids—Jensen had been five years old and Chris nine when they’d met. Chris had been there through the usual ups and downs of Jensen’s awkward teenage years. But most importantly, he’d been Jensen’s rock when Jensen had finally stepped out of the closet at nineteen. He was entitled to a few jabs here and there.

Jensen finished off the cigarette and dropped it to the ground to toe it out. As he did, he spotted a folded piece of paper next to his foot.

“Seriously?” Chris was a sneaky son of a bitch.

He crouched down and picked it up. He already knew what it was before he unfolded it.

 

**_NOW, IMAGINE MY TONGUE RIMMING YOU UNTIL YOU BEG_ **

 

Jensen groaned. There was definitely a jerk off session in the plans for tonight when he got home.

\---

Jensen was dressed and ready to go. And yes, he’d willed his arousal down to a manageable state. No thanks to Jared.

Jensen stepped out of the dressing room and met up with Felicia who was waiting for him in the hallway, clipboard in hand.

“Ready?”

“Of course.”

“No Jared tonight, huh?” she asked as they walked down the hallway toward the stage.

“Nah, he had some big knocking of the heads meeting overseas. Seems something wasn’t up to par over there.”

“If I know him, he’ll get them whippersnappers into shape.”

“Did you just actually say—?”

“Oh, someone left this for you. Now, go break a leg!”

Jensen’s mouth was still forming the next word when Felicia slapped a piece of paper into his hand, smacked him on the ass, and then took off down the hallway, the tiny whirlwind that she was.

“Okay, then.” He looked down and saw the familiar square of paper in his hand. He knew he probably shouldn’t read it. If it was like the others… But his fingers weren’t exactly on board with his brain as they unfolded the paper.

 

**_NOW, IMAGINE MY COCK SLOWLY SINKING INTO THE TIGHT HEAT OF YOUR ASS…INCH BY INCH BY INCH…_ **

 

And Jared had had the gall to draw a smiley face knowing damn well what he’d just done. It was a good thing Jensen loved him so much.

_Starving puppies... Grandma... Jeff Morgan... Spiders…_

He tried to think of anything to flag the full and too ready erection in his pants. Being a male stripper, he was expected to be mostly hard while he was out on stage—that’s part of what the crowd came to see after all—but he was well and truly beyond that. Jensen could practically see the smirk on Jared’s face as he’d written the words. The bastard.

It looked like the audience was going to get their money’s worth tonight.

\---

Jensen tried to lose himself in the rhythm of the music, tried to keep his steps and moves clean and tight. He’d done a fairly decent job of it until his eyes passed over Jared’s usual table at stage right. He could have sworn he’d seen a familiar figure...broad shoulders, dark hair—it had caused Jensen to stumble and miss a damn step for a split second—but the lighting was tricky and when he’d looked back, two girls were there, eyes bright and smiles wide.

He hit the rest of the set hard.

Just five more days and Jared would be home. He was halfway there.

\---

Jensen shrugged out of his robe and peeled out of his boy shorts, throwing them off somewhere in the vicinity of his locker. He was the last act of the night and the other guys had all either gone home by now, were enjoying themselves at the bar, or were mingling out on the floor with the crowd. But even if they were there, there was no need for modesty; they all saw each other bare-assed naked on a regular basis and no one ever really gave a second look.

He stepped into the bathroom and froze when he saw another note taped to the shower door. He reached up and yanked it down with a small grumble. He unfolded it.

 

**_NOW, IMAGINE ME STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU_ **

 

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes. No. Jared was far, far away. Thousands of miles away.

Long, warm fingers wrapped around Jensen’s right hip, and then his left. Heat blanketed his body as naked skin pressed up against his back. Moist lips dragged along his shoulder; teeth nipped and tongue soothed. Jensen could feel the hot, blood-filled cock pressing into the cleft of his ass and he groaned as he pushed back against it…craving it…needing it.

“Missed you, Jensen.” Jared’s voice was deep and husky. “Couldn’t stay away; caught a flight back this morning. Want you so much.” He rocked against Jensen’s backside making it known how much he did. “Mine,” he ended with a low, lustful growl.

Jensen rolled his head back onto Jared’s right shoulder giving him more room for his hungry mouth to wander.

“Yours, Jared. Always yours.” Jensen reached up with his left hand and threaded his fingers through Jared’s long hair. His lips were just mere inches from Jared’s ear. “Now, if you don’t mind,” he whispered, “I’d like to not have to _imagine_ you fucking me.”

 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)


End file.
